


Adjusting

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate fight just after the birth of Princess Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

’William, for the last time, I can do it myself! I can handle this!’’ Kate was standing in her walk-in closet, dressed in just her underwear and had placed her hands on her hips. And she was giving William the stare.

He stared back just as stubbornly. ‘’Why do you always want to do it your way?’’ he asked with a slightly desperate voice. ‘’You know I am just trying to take care –‘’

‘’I know that, Will, and, really, I appreciate it very much. But it kind of annoys me as well at this point. I am not sick! There is nothing wrong with me! So why won’t you just –‘’ Kate didn’t finish her last sentence, realizing she was yelling.

‘’I am worried about you,’’ William said in a low voice, hoping this might soften Kate. However, it accomplished quite the opposite effect. She started yelling for the second time.

‘’Worried about me? God, Will! Why?’’

‘’Because!’’ William cried out of pure frustration. ‘’You have to take thing easy, but you want too much too fast! You think you can handle all this, but I see the bags under your eyes, the forced smile every now and then and the way your body moves tell me it still aches! It’s only been three weeks, Katie..’’ his voice trailed off.

‘’But can’t you see?’’ Kate asked, slightly calmed. ‘’I am a mother of two children, who are flourishing, by the way, in case you haven’t noticed. Yes, I am tired sometimes, but I can and will do it myself. I don’t need more people in my house when you are away during the day.’’ They had come back to square one, about which their argument had started in the first place.

‘’Why won’t you just stand open for the idea?’’ William asked. ‘’Just because you aren’t used to having people working for you in your house, doesn’t mean –‘’

‘’Oh, no,’’ Kate interrupted him, ‘’there is no way in hell we are making this fight about that. You can’t play your Royal card here. IT’s my house, my life and my kids. And when I say I can handle it, I’ll handle it. And now, please, get out of my dresser so I can put some clothes on.’’ She pointed at the door. William, sensing he had lost, slowly turned around and walked away. He knew he had touched a nerve with Kate when he spoke about how she wasn’t used to having people work for you and he regretted it. Kate had to understand that he wouldn’t make it a permanent situation, but just for those first few weeks after the birth of Charlotte. His paternity leave was coming to an end and he didn’t like the idea of him leaving a tired Kate here alone with their two kids. But she had other plans in mind, of course, wanting to manage just like her own mother did. He understood all those things, so why could Kate not see his side, that he just wanted to take the best care of her, even when he wasn’t around? He let himself fall on his bed and took a long breath. When he heard the door open, he turned around and saw Kate walk in the room again. She lied down next to him, placing her head on his chest. William put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. ‘’I do understand your point, you know,’’ she said softly. ‘’You think I don’t, but I do. And that remark about you playing your Royal card was just mean. It’s not your fault you are used to it. I’m sorry.’’ Kate looked up at William and he hold her tight. ‘’Same here, Katie. I know you can handle it yourself, but you are tired. More tired than you care to admit. I just want to take care of you, but I understand how important it is for you to do it yourself.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Kate whispered. And then, after a moment of silence, ‘’let’s make a deal.’’

‘’What kind of deal?’’ William asked. ‘’You go to work, I’ll stay here with Georgie and Charlie. If it seems like it is all too much for me, we hire someone. If I can handle it, then not.’’

‘’Sounds like a plan to me,’’ William smiled. Kate yawned at him. With one fluent motion, William pulled up the blankets and put them around the two of them, still lying as close to each other as possible. ‘’Let’s go to sleep, sweetheart,’’ William said. He didn’t even know if Kate heard him, already curled up like a ball to his body. William smiled and pressed a kiss in her hair.


End file.
